1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a terminal device, a system, and/or a computer readable medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A device may allow an offline settlement device (e.g., a point-of-sale (POS) terminal) to conduct an online payment by transmitting payment information from the settlement device to a payment server using a communication function of an information terminal (e.g., a mobile terminal) of a user.
A system may allow a user to utilize services via the mobile terminal in conjunction with a wearable terminal (e.g., a wrist watch) that generates a one-time password in response to a request from the mobile terminal and transmits the one-time password to the mobile terminal.
However, these conventional systems may require a user to perform an operation, for example, moving the information terminal close to the settlement device in order to obtain settlement information from the settlement device. For example, to pay fees for goods, services, and the like by a user the information terminal operating in conjunction with the wearable terminal. It may be more convenient for the user if the user can pay by operating the wearable terminal without operating the information terminal.
In addition, the payment terminal and the information terminal may support different short-range wireless communication protocols when the wearable terminal receives payment information from the payment terminal via short-range wireless communication in order for the wearable terminal to implement a payment operation. In order for a wearable terminal to implement a payment operation, therefore, it may be desirable that the wearable terminal can perform payment-related processes using a plurality of short-range wireless communication methods.